Anjin
Summary A character made by Sir Ovens. Part of the extended universe within the Ovenverse. Anjin is the Titan of Nonexistence. He, along with his other siblings, were birthed by the mad Titan, Xes. He is the secret 51st child of the 50 that were spared by Zentu. Due to the nature of Anjin's existence, he was overlooked by Zentu when the king of all Titans slain the mad children of Xes. Anjin embodies all that is not. Even the strongest of beings struggle to remember his presence, only remembering brief glimpses of him. Anjin's goal is to one day free his mother from her prison, and destroy Zentu once and for all. To carry out his plan, he influences the people of Regular Space, making them join his cult: the Children of Silence. All his followers bear the mark of Anjin, and are fated to disappear from existence completely, 3 months after they day they are initiated. It is during this time that initiates spread the word of Anjin, gathering information and new recruits to serve their master. Unlike his siblings, Anjin is not under the leadership of his grandfather, Zentu. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C Name: Anjin (True name is unknown, and unpronounceable to anyone who reside within existence) Origin: Ovenverse Age: Technically never existed, should be at least eons as he is a child of Xes Gender: Non applicable, though most refer to him as male Classification: Titan of Nonexistence Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Regeneration (High-Godly, due to being the embodiment of nonexistence. Was also completely unaffected by Regular Space transitioning into Phase 2.), Acausality (Technically never existed), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4), Conceptual Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Pocket Reality Creation, Mind Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Matter Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Transmutation, Resurrection, Godly Senses (Knows all that his followers do, and the information they possess), Soul Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, All who speak his true name are wiped from existence completely Attack Potency: At least Universe level+ (Is one of the weakest of the Xes-born Titans. Created a pocket reality where he can physically exist within Regular Space) Speed: Unknown (Should be faster than the concept of speed since he doesn't abide by the rules of existence), Immeasurable while within his pocket reality (Exists outside the concept of time) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (It is stated that not even Zentu would be able to destroy him. Though, due to the nature of his existence, should he stay too long outside of his pocket reality, he will return to nonexistence.) Range: Multiversal+ (His influence lurks where Regular Space is not) Stamina: Limitless Intelligence: Extremely high Weaknesses: None notable Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Nonexistents Category:Ovenverse Category:Original Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Acausal Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Void Users Category:Concept Users Category:Law Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Dream Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Perception Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Data Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Soul Users Category:Causality Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Tier 2